lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
DokuroMan
DokuroMan are enemies in Lollipop Chainsaw. They are beings controlled by Josey in the second level of the Fulci Fun Center. Physically, they resemble giant, cutesy, white rabbit or dog heads with rows of fangs. ''Lollipop Chainsaw After Josey forces Juliet and Nick to engage in ''Funk Patrol, Josey will insert a coin into an Arcade Game, which thus invokes the presence of a DokuroMan. With the use of a Joystick, Josey easily takes control of the enemy, patrolling the area for intruders and preventing them from obtaining all the keys. Once the one key is retrieved, three more DokuroMen are summoned, and Star Souls are then scattered along the corners of the maze. After obtaining all eight keys, the minigame will end and all living DokuroMen will die, giving the player free Zombie Medals. Later on in an Elevator Action ''like minigame of ''Funk Patrol, a DokuroMan will suddenly attack the player, jumping out of a brittle, digital wall. After being sawed in half by the player, the DokuroMan will ask if they wish to continue. This is the last time a DokuroMan will be seen. Description Shared Characteristics A DokuroMan is a type of non-Zombie enemy-type, whose large bodies are spherical in shape. They bear a "Jack-o'-lantern" styled face, which reveal a black hollow inside, with floppy shaped ears. They are a bright shade of yellow, with pixels textures that move on their bodies. They are also noted for their small red fezzes on their heads. Patterned Behaviors As an NPC controlled by Josey, DokuroMen behave similarly to that of most computer-controlled enemies seen in a majority of gaming, particularly the Golden Era of gaming. When in the maze, they will move randomly about, searching for any possible intruders in the presence of the maze. Once detecting an intruder, they become erratic and aggressive in behavior, glowing red, while they rush towards an enemy and use their fezzes siren. Powers *'Near Invincibility': DokuroMen is a very difficult enemy to defeat at close combat. They cannot be defeated, unless the player were to activate Star Soul Mode. *'Intruder Alert Mode': In this mode, a DokuroMan will become erratic and red in color. They will become very aggressive, with improved speed, and start attacking the player that can cause serious damage to health. Strategy Weaknesses *'Naive Nature': A DokuroMan will move constantly in order to detect an intruder, sometimes to the point that they cannot detect one at all. They cannot detect an intruder if they enter the center of the maze. Tactics *'Lurking': Escape the site of a DokuroMan in order to avoid their dangerous nature. Make sure to pick up Soul Stars on the corners of the maze, in order to tackle a DokuroMan if the player is forced to compromise. *'Star Soul Mode': During this mode, a DokuroMan will become intimidated by the advanced ability of the player. Press (Y/Triangle) in order to defeat them and a QTE will activate. *'Chainsaw Dash': Use this move in order to escape a DokuroMan when being attacked or caught. Press {RB/R1} in order to activate. Do not use this move to initiate combat with a DokuroMan. Quotes *''"Funky, funky."'' *''"Continue?"'' References *They are a psuedo-parody of Pacman and the Ghosts. Their yellow and spherical bodies are based off of Pacman's own physique, and their behavior is quite similar to that of Ghosts. *Dokuro in their name, is a figurative way to say "skull" in Japanese. Trivia *They are exclusive to Stage 4 *They are the first non-Zombie enemy-types in the game. **Second being the Mini-Joseys. *They can only be killed through a Quick-time Event. Gallery UNDER CONSTRUCTION See Also UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Enemies Category:San Romero Category:Article stubs Category:Enemy-Types